Disturbed
by Darthnachoz
Summary: Sociopath Lone Wanderer set loose on the Capital Wasteland. Those who upset him don't go easy, as he loves inflicting pain and suffering for percieved injustices. No named adult characters are safe. Dark, gets worse as more chapters are added. No child harm or sexual content planned. If you don't like it, Don't read it, plain and simple.


Butch

Murder is surprisingly easy. Just one pull of the trigger and you take everything, with no opportunity to second guess it. I don't think Butch was expecting it, I know I certainly wasn't, but I don't regret it either. It was cathartic, seeing the shock and confusion on his face as he stumbled back against the wall. The way he kept trying to breathe but couldn't. How he coughed up so much blood before the end. Seeing the life leave his eyes, and hearing that last rasping of escaping air, it's hard to describe the feeling that gave me, almost euphoric, but at the same time I felt a bit of guilt.

Not because of the fact that I gunned someone down in cold blood simply for annoying me, but because dad wouldn't approve. Well, I think dad has no moral ground to stand on, given the utter shitstorm he's started in the vault by leaving. Anyway, I took Butch's knife. I'm sure I can find uses for it.

It's a bit disturbing to me, that the first thing to excite me in years was the death of one of the few people in the vault I had much interaction with. I mean, yeah, I'd make mindless chatter with the others, but the only people my age I'd actively seek out were Amata and Butch. I guess I'll never have a pissing contest with Butch again.

* * *

Overseer Almodovar

This time I used the switchblade. There's much more of a personal feeling to using a blade. Sticking the blade into his shoulder and _twisting_ , the resulting scream was so wonderful I felt a need to make him scream more. Surely all of his rudeness and utter disregard for other opinions over the years makes this karma right? Not to mention his direct responsibility for the deaths of Palmer and Jonas, as well as probably many more. Instead of having his security forces hunting out the rad roaches and putting out other embers before they become a blaze, he has them hunting for me, on the off chance I know something about my father's exit. Not that it would matter if I did because it's already done. So this is just punishment for failing those relying on him. Yep, that makes a good excuse for if Amata asks.

The next jab is into his knee. I feel the blade skip off the patella and into the joint instead, which honestly is just as good for my purposes. After all I want to cause pain. He caused plenty to poor Jonas, and I happened upon him ordering a security guard (I don't even remember which, I think it was Mack?) to beat his daughter for information. I'd say he deserves all the pain and then some.

After removing the blade from his knee, I decided to slice into his mouth, I tried to do something I vaguely remember pre-war materials calling a Glasgow grin. I don't think I did it right, I cut to deep and ended up cutting into his gums, oh well, I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to practice on other assholes once I leave the vault. He bled out, begging the entire time, or at least trying to. I have little desire to stay really, especially after tasting this forbidden ecstasy. Besides, the only people in the vault I really cared for were Amata, Jonas, Stanley, and my father. Amata won't likely forgive me for her father's death, and I'll probably get blamed for my father's actions by most of the remaining residents. Off to the wastes I go, shall I see how deep the rabbit hole goes? I know that the law of the bigger stick is the only real law out there. That means I can do whatever I want, pretty much, right? Only time will tell I guess.

AN-

I don't even know. The idea for a sociopath lone wanderer with a developing torture fetish popped into my head and I wanna see where it goes. Beware, very dark waters ahead, no one is safe. The only line I can guarantee won't be crossed is rape. Children are, however, unlikely to be involved. Even the worst of criminals have their own morals, even if they are pink and polka-dot compared to the standard gray scale. If you don't like it, don't read it.


End file.
